Warriors: The Path of Dreams
by Spotty1006
Summary: Seven cats are sucked into a prophecy. Soon, the prophecy starts falling into bits and pieces. How many cats will see the quest to end the terror of dreams through? I FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Introduction and Cast

**The Dreamworld, Dreamspace, of Path of Dreams is the space where your dreams unfold.**

**Credit goes to my cousin for thinking up the title.** **And Erin Hunter for making the Warriors series.**

Allegiances

The Seven: Breezepaw, Cinderheart, Flamekit, Grasskit, Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, Lionblaze

Others: Everyone in ThunderClan + ShadowClan, Blackstar and Littlecloud, Tawnypelt, Tigerkit, Dawnkit, Leopardstar and Mothwing, Icewing, Beetlekit, Petalkit, and Pricklekit

Introduction: "7 have been chosen," Feathertail mewed. "Let them come forward..."

7 unsuspecting cats fall asleep and receive a disturbing warning: The Path of Dreams is becoming a place where cats become trapped possibly forever. When receing the warning, one cat becomes so scared to dream, it doesn't. "The Seven" panic more and more until ,finally, one of the Seven is captured by the Path of Dreams. The remaining six must join together to fight this nightmare. Can they put aside their differences and unite?


	2. Chapter 1: Hollyleaf

**Yes, I know the chapters aren't that long. They're only like a page long in a regular 70 page notebook. Now then, Let's Start The Story.**

Hollyleaf padded into the warriors den and lay down on her nest. Patrolling and hunting all day left her with little energy. She closed her eyes and found herself dreaming about an unfamiliar forest.

"Where am I?" Hollyleaf whispered.

"Welcome to StarClan's territory," a StarClan cat spoke as she appeared in front of Hollyleaf. This StarClan cat was a silver she-cat.

"Who are you?" Hollyleaf asked in bewilderment. She had never met a StarClan cat before.

"I am Feathertail," the cat replied. "I've come to warn you that the Path of Dreams will soon have more power..."

"What do you mean?" Hollyleaf lashed her tail.

"Soon, the Path of Dreams will become a dangerous place that can suck you into it for a long time, if not forever," Feathertail mewed. "That time is not now, but when it does, meet it bravely. For seven have been chosen. One will be captured, but the rest will unite..." Feathertail began to fade away.

"Come back!" Hollyleaf yowled. "Tell me more!"

"Hollyleaf, wake up!" Lionblaze hissed urgently as a branch poked Hollyleaf's side. Hollyleaf's eyes flew open. Lionblaze and Jaypa were standing over Hollyleaf's nest. Suddenly, Jaypaw walked over to Cinderheart's nest. As Hollyleaf got up and stretched, Jaypaw woke Cinderheart.

"I need to talk to you three alone," Jaypaw hissed. "Let's talk in the forest. We'll leave through the dirtplace tunnel." Jaypaw flicked his tail and the four of them crept towards the dirtplace tunnel.


	3. Chapter 2: Jaypaw

**Alrighty. This is the third part I've uploaded. Guess what? No reviews. Life's very good. I like the fact that no one's read this yet. Why? BECAUSE IT MEANS I'M DOING THIS FASTER THAN I THOUGHT.**

**Enjoy Jaypaw's part! It's very short.**

As soon as Jaypaw and the others left the tunnel, he led them to a holly bush where they wouldn't be overheard.

"We all basically had the same dream," Jaypaw began as he relived the dream he had in the Dreamworld. "The Dreamworld, or Path of Dreams, will soon have enough power to suck cats into it for a long time, or just us seven, possible. It could have a hold on us forever."

"When it comes, meet it bravely," Hollyleaf recited. "For seven have been chosen. One will be captured, but the rest must unite..."

"Exactly," Jaypaw mewed. "I think it's a prophecy."

"Wait!" Cinderheart hissed. "Seven? There's only four of us here."

"The three remaining are in the other Clans," Jaypaw replied softly. "One is an apprentice, the other two are kits. That's all I know."

Lionblaze twitched his whiskers. "Who's the apprentice?"

"I think the apprentice is in WindClan," Jaypaw meowed. "Probably Breezepaw."

Hollyleaf blinked. "Perhhaps we'll find out at the next Gathering?"

Jaypaw nodded. Suddenly, fear-scent came from Lionblaze. "Lionblaze, are you alright?"

"Let's go home," Lioblaze whispered. "I'm okay."

Lionblaze's fearscent followed Jaypaw all the way back to camp, and Jaypaw knew that Lionblaze was afraid.

**Wow, that was quick!**


	4. Chapter 3: Flamekit

**Wow a review! I don't believe it! Anyway, i'd like to thank Mistheart for reviewing, my cousin for reading most of the parts I've written, and my brother to letting me listen to his Jean Bandin CD. Flamekit** **is my favorite character to write about, and most of his parts will probably be longer than the others. The reason I have Jay_paw_ is that the last one i've read is Eclipse. So don't send me 100 reviews saying he should be Jayfeather, because I will review a stor of yours saying that I started this before I knew when he got his medicine cat name. Anyway, here's Flamekit's first chapter.**

Flamekit woke from his scary dream. The "Dreamspace" would be able to suck cats into it forever? _I'm just a kit, don't let it be me!_

Tigerkit jumped onto Flamekit's back. "Finally yo're awake!"

Flamekit shook his brother off. "Leave me alone."

"What's wrong?" Dawnkit asked, running her tail along Flamekit's flank.

"I had a bad dream," Flamekit explained.

"It's just a dream," Tigerkit mewed. "Come play with us."

Flamekit shook his head. "It's not. I met a cat who was once alive, one who I've never met before."

"Come on, it's just a dream." Tigerkit insisted.

"I don't think it is," Tawnypelt, the three kits' mother, spoke up. "You met a cat you never met before, right?"

"Yes," Flamekit mewed. "His name is Runningnose." _Don't let it be real!_

"This is very serious," Tawnypelt answered. "Come with me at once." She began to leave the nursery.

Flamekit followed his mother. "Where are we going?"

"To see Littlecloud," Tawnypelt answered. "Come, all three of you."

Flamekit and his littermates followed Tawnypelt to Littlecloud's den.

"Greetings," Littlecloud greeted them as they entered. "Why are you here?"

Flamekit immediately began to tell Littlecloud about his dream. "Runningnose finished by saying 'There will be seven,'" Flamekit finished.

Suddenly, Littlecoud wraoed his tail around Flamekit's mouth. "You don't know what you're destiny is," Littlecloud told him as Blackstar walked in. Flamekit didn't know what he meant, but he kept quiet.

"What's going on?" Blackstar asked.

"Tawnypelt wants to know if any of her kits could possibly be medicine cats," Littlecloud replied casually. "Flamekit said that no matter what, he wanted to be a warrior."

_That never happened!_ Flamekit thought. _Why is Littlecloud lying?_

"I see. Keep going," Blackstar meowed as he left the den.

When Littlecloud was out of earshot, Littlecloud took his tail away. "I'm sorry, but Blackstar is losing faith in StarClan and wouldn't want to hear about a message from them." Littlecloud flicked his ears. "This can't be just a dream because you never knew Runningnose. By the sounds of it, six other cats had the dream, but I don't think any are in this Clan."

"Why not?" Dawnkit asked.

"Besides me and Tawnypelt, only the kits would receive odd messages from StarClan, but this is only true for ShadowClan," Littlecloud told her as Tawnypelt stood up.

"Thank you Littlecloud," Tawnypelt mewed. "Come on kits. It's time to go back to the nursery."

Flamekit dipped his head to Littlecloud before following his mother.

**This one was really long, wasn't it? More than a whole page. Of notebook paper. Over 300 words too!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Lionblaze

**I'd like to thank Moonkit of WindClan for pointing out something I forgot to do (more cookies on the silver platter!), WarriorsFreak for pointing out a mistake I made in Flamekit's chapter (It's been fixed!), and my cousin for helping me come up for some great fan fiction ideas! Thank you cousin!!!!**

**Also I'd like to say I hate Lionblaze :P**

As soon as Lionblaze, Jayaw, Cinderheart, and Hollyleaf got back into camp, Lionblaze raced into Leafpool's den.

"Wait here," Jaypaw entered the den from behind him and entered a small crevice in the wall. He came back a few moments later holding something on his paw.

"What are those?" Lionblaze asked quietly.

"Poppy seeds," Jaypaw whispered. "They help you sleep dreamlessly. I only have one here."

Lionblaze licked the seed into his paw and swallowed. "How did you know?"

"That you don't want to dream?" Jaypaw finished. "Come on, Lionblaze, you know that I can read many cats' minds."

"Many? I thought you could read all cats' minds," Lionblaze whispered.

Jaypaw blinked his sigtless blue eyes. "Go, the dawn patrol will wake up soon,"

Lionblaze knew that Jaypaw waas hiding something, but he was too tired to care. He was also scared of Swiftpaw's warning. Lionblaze crept into his nest and fell asleep.

Lionblaze was poked awake by Hollyleaf. He got up and stretched. "What is it?" he asked Hollyleaf.

"Hunting patrol," Hollyleaf hissed. "We're going with Foxpaw,"

Lionblaze groaned and left the warriors den with Hollyleaf. Foxpaw was waiting by the entrance to the camp.

"Are we going?" Foxpaw asked as Lionblaze and Hollyleaf approached.

"Yes, but stay with us," Hollyleaf mewed.

Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Foxpaw left the camp to hunt.

**I'd appreciate it if you point out mistakes. Other than that, I'd like to announce I have three more Warriors fanfictions planned, with the help of my cousin. One will be called Warriors: What if...?, the second will be called Warriors: Switch, and the third will be called Warriors: The Ressurrection. That is all I'll reveal for now!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Breezepaw

**Since I started this as soon as I finished Lionblaze's chapter, there are no acknowledgements except for everyone for actually reading this. Except for everyone for reading this slightly bad story (I think it's ok, my cousin thinks it's "good") so much it's on the FRONT PAGE of the Warriors search! That is something I'd never dreamed would come true. I am currently trying to write Chapter 11 in this notebook thingy, but the prophecy still hasn't come true! Now, it's Breezepaw's time....**

"Breezepaw, wake up!" Heatherpaw mewed. "Come on, Breezepaw, get your head out of the clouds!"

Breezepaw blinked. "Sorry."

"All right, Breezepaw," Whitetail mewed. "Heatherpaw will be the badger. You will perform the badger defense."

_I don't remember how!_ Following his instincts, Breezepaw jumped and landed next to Heatherpaw. Not sure what to do next, Breezepaw hesitated. Heatheraw pushed Breezepaw to the ground and pinned him down.

"Come on, Breezepaw, you can do better!" Crowfeather hissed. "You're too distracted!"

Breezepaw wanted to tell his father about his bad dream, but he didn't have enough courage. "I have a stomachache."

Crowfeather sighed. "Go back to camp and go see Barkface."

Breezepaw realized that talking to Barkface about his dream would help. "All right." He walked back to camp and entered Barkface's den. "Barkface?"

"Yes?" Barkface got up from sorting herbs and walked over to Breezepaw.

"I...need to talk to you about something," Breezepaw muttered.

"I am here," Barkface told him. "Talk to me."

"I had a dream..." Breezepaw began. Breezepaw told Barkface about the dream he had. "'...but the rest will unite. The seven are Breezepaw, Cinderheart, Flamekit, Grasskit, Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, and Lioblaze,'" Breezepaw finished. "Then Tallstar vanished and I woke up."

"That's a very interesting dream," Barkface replied. "And I can't tell you anymore about it. I think you should talk to some of the other cats mentioned in your dream. Probably the ThunderClan cats, since it'll be easiest to get you together, not to mention the fact that most of the cats are in ThunderClan. The half-moon is tonight. So you'll meet with Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jaypaw tomorrow night."

"But-" Breezepaw protested.

"I'll talk to you later Breezepaw," Barkface told him loudly. "But I have to leave for the Moonpool. Goodnight."

"Good night." Breezepaw muttered. He left the medicine cat den and entered the apprentices den. Then Breezepaw layed down on his nest and went to sleep.

**Yes, Breezepaw was hard to write. And now for a secret from Warriors: Switch! Bluestar becomes crazy!**


	7. Chapter 6: Cinderheart

**Yeah, we know who all the prophecy cats are! Once again, I can only thank you for reading this, since there's no more reviews or anything.........**

Cinderheart walked through the thorn tunnel with Sorreltail, Squirrelflight, and Foxpaw. Yellowfang's warning echoed in her mind. '_There are seven cats.' _Yellowfang had said. That's when she had disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Sorreltail asked. "You seem kind of distracted."

"I'm okay," Cinderheart yawned. "I'm just tired from the dawn patrol."

"Cinderheart!" a voice whispered from the shadows. Cinderheart could barely make out Hollyleaf in the shadows. Hollyleaf beckoned to Cinderheart with her tail. "Jaypaw told Lionblaze to tell me to tell you that we're meeting Breezepaw on the WindClan border," Hollyleaf whispered.

"Oh, great," Cinderheart rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep. The dawn patrol tired me out."

Hollyleaf nodded. "Don't forget."

Cinderheart walked into the warriors den and lay down on her nest. She was so tired she fell asleep right away.

**(Strange dream alert!!)**

In her dream, a cat very far away was walking towards her. As soon as Cinderheart could see the color of its pelt which was gray, the cat broke into a run. Cinderheart could tell this cat was a tom, but as soon as he stopped a tail-length away, there was no mistaking this cat's identity. It was Jaypaw!

"Jaypaw? Why are you here?" Cinderheart asked.

"W-wake up!" Jaypaw panted. "It's time to go!"

Cinderheart suddenly woke up. Hollyleaf had a paw raised as if she were about to poke Cinderheart awake.

"Good, you're awake!" Hollyleaf mewed. "It's time to meet Breezepaw!"

Cinderheart got up, stretched, and walked out of the warriors den with Hollyleaf beside her. Lionblaze and Jaypaw were waiting.

"Good," Lionblaze meowed a little too loudly. "Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, and I will go hunting, and Jaypaw will collect herbs. Let's go."

Birchfall, who was guarding the thorn tunnel, waved his tail to them as they passed by. "Happy hunting!"

Cinderheart flicked her tail at him as they passed by. The four cats walked towards the WindClan border.

"I was right," Jaypaw suddenly hissed. "Breezepaw is a part of this nightmare." Flicking his ears meaningfully at Lionblaze, Jaypaw added, "He knows more than us."

Cinderheart blinked but said nothing because she could see the WindClan border! They were almost there! Beyond the stream, Cinderheart could make out a shape of a cat and knew it was Breezepaw. Surprised, she ran toward the WindClan border.

"You came," Hollyleaf hissed as the other cats assembled around Cinderheart. "I wasn't sure if you would."

"Yes," Breezepaw mewed. "Soon I hope to meet with Flamekit and Grasskit as well."

**Mysterious ending alert!**

**Anyway, it's quite obvious that next chapter will be Grasskit. But Grasskit's chapters are my favorite so far!**


	8. Chapter 7: Grasskit

**I'd like to apologize for the stupid thing that happened. This was supposed to be the beginning of "Grasskit and the interesting Subplot", but _no_, here, look at the document I upload for this instead! I saved this and published this. WHY DIDN'T IT SAVE???**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank my cousin, the people who reviewed to let me know something was wrong with this chapter, and you for reading. Also, after reading this, why not start reading Warriors: The Resurrection? It's already posted chapter 1!!!**

Grasskit looked around him. He was in an unfamiliar forest that whispered many secrets, yet the only words he could make out were "There will be seven." Grasskit flattened his ears to his head, wanting to leave this madness, but he was still there and he could still hear the voices. Finally, he could hear a new message.

"Grasskit, hurry! Wake up!" Petalkit's voice mewed urgently. "Come _on_! Get up!"

Grasskit's eyes flew open. "What-is-it?"

"Besides you, me, Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Icewing, Mothwing, and Leopardstar, everyone in RiverClan's missing!"

"They're probably all on patrol or hunting," Beetlekit suggested. Pricklekit nodded his agreement.

"Mouse-brains!" Grasskit groaned. "Leopardstar would never leave the camp undefended."

"Not if it can't be avoided," Pricklekit retorted.

"Oh, and the elders just decided to go on a patrol, did they?" Petalkit added sarcastically.

"Well, what else could it be?" Pricklekit asked.

"If you're all so curious, why don't you ask Leopardstar?" Icewing suggested.

The four kits thought about it. "Yes, let's go see Leopardstar!" They all nodded. Before Icewing could say anything, the four kits were racing to Leopardstar's den.

"Behave!" Icewing called out.

Grasskit, Beetlekit, Pricklekit, and Petalkit raced into Leopardstar's den.

"I see some curious kits in my den," Leopardstar purred.

Grasskit stiffened. _Are we in trouble?_

"You want to know where all of my warriors, apprentices, and elders havve gone, as well as one of my medicine cats," Leopardstar continued. "That, I do not know. All I know is that they disappeared. No scent trailss lead away from the last places I saw them. I assume they all vanished."

"Will they ever come back?" Petalkit whimpered.

Leopardstar sighed. "Probably not, but I hope they do. I must go now to patrol and hunt. Please excuse me." She dipped her head to the kits and left.

Petalkit sighed. "I'm really tired. Why don't we sleep here?" The others nodded and fell asleep.

Grasskit woke up abruptly and realized the others were gone. He sniffed at the places where his littermates had slept, but their scents never left the den.

**What do you think? I now have a question. Does anyone know whether Grasskit is male of female? I hope Grasskit's male, so that I don't have to go through this and change everything, but I don't know for sure. Please let me know if Grasskit is female. **

**And now for a Preview of the first chapter of Warriors: The Resurrection.**

Cinderpaw

**There's your preview! Don't be mad, it's a joke. But seriously, go read it.**


	9. Chapter 8: Hollyleaf

**Thank you everyone!**

Hollyleaf stared at Breezepaw in astonishment. Jaypaw nodded as though he had solved a mystery. Cinderheart just blinked.

"Flamekit and Grasskit?" Lionblaze growled. "Why would we meet with them?"

"They're the remaining pieces of the puzzle," Jaypaw told him. "They're the two kits."

Hollyleaf blinked in astonishment. Flamekit and Grasskit were probably scared. _Do they think the prophecy is true? Littlecloud and Mothwing haven't mentioned anything..._ "Do they think the prophecy is true?" she asked Jaypaw.

After a second, Jaypaw nodded. "Littlecloud talked to Flamekit. They have to hide it from the rest of ShadowClan, but they believe every word. Grasskit has told no one. He is scared by nightmares of a 'whispering forest' at night."

Hollyleaf felt that Jaypaw was holding something back.

Cinderheart obviously felt the same way. "Is there trouble in RiverClan?" she asked Breezepaw.

Breezepaw shrugged. "The RiverClan markings are only made by Leopardstar. They are filled with fear." Breezepaw's eyes darkened. "Onestar wants to attack them."

"Why?" Hollyleaf asked.

"That's WindClan buisiness!" Breezepaw snapped. "I have to go."

Breezepaw turned and left. The ThunderClan cats followed suit, Cinderheart walking with her tail down.

**Sorry it's so short, but believe me, the next one is even shorter! It's only like half a page of notebook paper!**

**Don't forget to read my Evil Diary!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Jaypaw

**Original Title: Jaypaw and the unimportant plot Twists**

Jaypaw and Cinderheart took the back of the group as the four cats hunted and looked for herbs. Jaypaw turned to Cinderheart. "I know you like Breezepaw." **(OMG! PLOT TWIST! I DID NOT SEE THAT COUSIN! [Credit to my cousin])**

Cinderheart sighed. "I won't deny it," she told him. "But I'll tell you a secret." Cinderheart dropped her voice to a whisper. "I like Lionblaze." **(OMG! PLOT TWIST! I DID NOT SEE THAT COUSIN! [Credit to my cousin])**

Jaypaw was surprised Cinderheart would tell him something like that. "Have you told Hollyleaf?"

"No," Cinderheart replied. "I'm afraid if I tell her, she'll hate me."

Listening to Hollyleaf stalk a mouse, Jaypaw shook his head. "I don't think she will. That's the kind of cat she is. She wants what's best for the Clan."

Jaypaw began to sniff the air. They were near the training area. Jaypaw knew there was borage nearby. Carefully, Jaypaw crept to the borage plant and grabbed some leaves.

**Done! Told you it was short!**

**And now for two secrets: 1: I'm currently writing Chapter 11 in this evil notebook, so we're almost caught up! 2: After the story ends, there will be two Epilouges. Don't ask me why. I don't exactly know. Don't forget to eat your meats. So long.  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Flamekit

**I mourn the loss of all of the documents except for this one. I had to delete them all.**

**Thank you to everyone. Especially people who review and my cousin.**

Flamekit was scared. Every night, he had nightmares of voices whispering "Jaypaw...Grasskit...Jaypaw..." and the scene when Flamekit and his littermates learned when Jaypaw was blind playing over and over. Flamekit suddenly stopped playing with his littermates and left the nursery.

"Where are you going?" Dawnkit squeaked as Tigerkit jumped on her, but Flamekit ignored her. Keeping to the shadows, Flamekit crept towards the medicine cat den, as Littlecloud had instructed whenever he came to visit Littlecloud about the prophecy.

"Littlecloud," Flamekit called quietly.

"I see my visitor has returned," Littlecloud's whisper came from a pile of herbs nearby. Flamekit waited as Littlecloud left the herbs and walked over to him.

"Have you learned anything about the dream?" Littlecloud asked.

"Maybe," Flamekit replied quietly and told Littlecloud about the nightmares."

"I think StarClan are trying to tell you that Jaypaw and Grasskit are part of the seven," Littlecloud told him. "But that's all I can tell you. I can't think of anything else besides the possibility that Hollyleaf and Lionblaze are involved. You should go back to the nursery now."

Flamekit nodded and went back to the nursery, following the way he came. When he entered, Tawnypelt jumped up.

"Good, you're back. I'm taking the three of you out to explore the territory." Tawnypelt narrowed her eyes as if she could guess what Flamekit was thinking. "All right, we'll go to the ThunderClan border. Jaypaw might be collecting herbs."

Flamekit flicked his tail happily and followed his mother out of camp.

**Please don't tell me that thing where at the end of a quote and it continues then put a comma instead of a period. I'm referring to this part:**

_**"Good, you're back. I'm taking the three of you out to explore the territory." Tawnypelt narrowed her eyes as if she could guess what Flamekit was thinking.**_

**That was meant to be a period. I WILL NOT CHANGE IT!**

**Other than that, have a nice day.**

**(Cue "Have a nice day" by Bon Jovi. Ah, well, evil people don't know where that CD is...)  
**


	12. Chapter 11: Lionblaze

**I love reading fan-fics.....Read this while I read some more, and I'll see you Friday!!!  
**

Lionblaze blinked his eyes sleepily. Keeping watch at the thorn tunnel had left him exhausted, and he had slept dreamlessly. Now Hollyleaf had poed him awake. He got up and yawned.

"Jaypaw wants us to collect herbs with him," she mewed. Hollyleaf walked to Cinderheart's nest and woke her up.

"Cinderheart, too?" Lionblaze asked.

"There's a lot of herbs to collect," Hollyleaf warned.

The three warriors walked out of the warriors den and met Jaypaw. Then the four cats walked out of the thorn tunnel. The guard was being changed, so no one was there. The sun shone on Lionblaze's pelt as theey walked to the abandoned twoleg nest. Jaypaw got some catmint, while Hollyleaf collected some marigold nearby.

"Let's see if there's anything on the ShadowClan border," Jaypaw mewed through the catmint. "Look out for horsetail and watermint."

Lionblaze and Cinderheart began looking for watermint and horsetail when Jaypaw called them back. Tawnypelt and her three kits were standing at the ShadowClan border.

"Greetings," Tawnypelt mewed. "Flamekit wanted to see you, Jaypaw. Come, Dawnkit, Tigerkit, I'll show you some places nearby."

Tawnypelt took her kits away as Flamekit began to discuss the prophecy with the four ThunderClan cats.

**(The discussion is skipped due to boredom and laziness. No, it's not in my notebook either.)**

When they finished discussing it, Jaypaw flicked his tail. "I'm sorry, Flamekit, but we have to collect herbs."

Tawnypelt appeared with her other two kits.

"Good, you're down," Tawnypelt mewed. "Come on, you three, let's go back to camp."

Flamekit left with his mother and littermates. Lionblaze and Cinderheart collected watermint and horsetail, and the four ThunderClan cats went back to camp.

* * *

**Alrighty, that wasn't added to too much. No fear, the next two Chapters's involve the Gathering! YEAH! Preview:**

**_Breezepaw sniffed the RiverClan scent markers. He was patrolling the border with whitetail and Ashfoot. Concentrating on the scent, he recognized Leopardstar's fear scent. He shrugged and began setting border markers. Leopardstar hadn't crossed the border. _**

**_When the patrol finished, the three cats went back to camp and reported to Onestar._**

**Yup, has everything to do with the Gathering!  
**

**~Cinderpaw~  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Grasskit

**Sacre Bleu Cheese!**

**I'm updating the Path of Dreams!  
**

**Let the Gathering begin!

* * *

**

Breezepaw sniffed the RiverClan scent markers. He was patrolling the border with Whitetail and Ashfoot. Concentrating on the scent, he recognized Leopardstar's fear scent. He shrugged and began setting border markers. Leopardstar hadn't crossed the border.

When the patrol finished, the three cats went back to camp and reported to Onestar.

"Thanks for the report," Onestar told them. "All three of you will go to the Gathering tonight."

Ashfoot, Breezepaw, and Whitetail dipped their heads and left Onestar's den.

"Get some sleep, Breezepaw. We'll skip training since you won't be able to pay attention anyway," Whitetail told the apprentice.

Breezepaw nodded and raced towards the apprenticed den. He curled up in his nest and fell asleep.

_"Breezepaw," a voice spoke. Breezepaw turned around and saw Jaypaw._

_Jaypaw dipped his head. "I will not be able to go to the Gathering. Will you talk with Hollyleaf and Lionblaze tonight?"_

_Breezepaw nodded. Suddenly, everything shifted. Breezepaw felt himself grow smaller and Jaypaw turned into Leopardstar. They were in the RiverClan camp._

_"Prepare yourself," Leopardstar murmured. "We're going to the Gathering tonight."_

Breezepaw woke up. Whitetail's eyes shone into the den.

"It's time to go," she told him.

Breezepaw got up and followed her to Onestar, Ashfoot, Tornear, and Weaselfur.

Once all of the cats going to the Gathering joined them, Onestar flicked his tail. All the cats stood up and walked to the Island.

Breezepaw crossed the tree-bridge after Tornear and waoted for his Clanmates.

"Everyone's here," Ashfoot, the last WindClan cat to cross, reported.

"Good," Onestar replied, and he flicked his tail again. The WindClan cats padded towards the center of the Island.

Breezepaw noticed Hollyleaf, Tawnypelt, and Grasskit talking nearby. Curiously, he joined them.

"We must keep our eyes open for anything suspicious," Hollyleaf murmured. "Hi, Breezepaw."

"Are you an apprentice yet?" Breezepaw asked Grasskit.

Grasskit shook his head. "Nope."


	14. Chapter 13: Cinderheart

**Okay, I'm not French. So what?**

**You will have trouble believing that the main character of this chapter is Cinderheart. I certainly did.

* * *

**Breezepaw gasped. "You're still a kit? You shouldn't be here!"

"Leopardstar ordered it," Grasskit shrugged.

"Let me get this straight," Tawnypelt mewed. "Leopardstar, your leader, ordered you to go the Gathering? That's against the warrior code."

"We didn't have much choice," Grasskit muttered.

Cinderheart pricked her ears. "The Gathering's started!"

Breezepaw, Tawnypelt, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart joined their Clanmates. Grasskit raced up to the tree roots with Ashfoot, Brambleclaw, and Russetfur.

"What's he playing at, pretending he's deputy?" Hollyleaf whispered to Cinderheart.

Cinderheart exchanged glances with Hollyleaf but didn't reply.

Onestar was flicking his tail impatiently. "Leopardstar, would you like to start?"

Leopardstar stood up. "I'm sure you're wondering why I only brought a kit with me, and why that kit is sitting with the deputies. Take a good look, because that's all that's left of my Clan. Myself and a kit."

"I knew there weren't any Riverclan warriors here!" a ShadowClan apprentice muttered.

Firestar stood up as many cats gasped in astonishment.

"Clearly mice are taking over the world," he mewed matter-of-factually.

Leopardstar ignored him. "This must be the work of some mysterious power."

"My guess would be the crazy cats in StarClan," Onestar guessed, thinking of a few certain cats. "Now, can we move on?"

Frestar reported about mice taking over the world and taking the hobbits to Izengard. Onestar reported two new warriors. Blackstar reported plenty of prey.

"Thank you for the piece of territory you gave us," Blackstar mewed to Firestar, as he had every at every Gathering since Firestar gave it to them.

"The mice are eating rabbits," Firestar advised Blackstar.

Every single cat except for Firestar shrugged and left.

"Wait for me! I didn't get to tell you about the giant crow!" Firestar yowled as he ran after them.

* * *

**Exactly what giant crow, Firestar?**

**You've dropped into the loony bin.**

**Yes, that was the whole Gathering, and I must say that **

**A. It was fun writing Firestar's part.**

**B. I definitely do not own the Lord of the Rings.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Grasskit

**The following chapter is one of the shortest that will appear in the story. At least, I think so. It's only like 100 words long or so.

* * *

**Grasskit jumped onto Leopardstar's tail when they were safely back at camp.

"If StarClan are trying to punish me for something, it's working. Take away all my cats except for a kit who's about ten moons old. It's driving me crazy!" Leopardstar hissed.

"I'm sorry, Leopardstar," Grasskit mewed. "I'm just bored."

Leopardstar purred. "That reminds me, it's about time you became an apprentice."

Leopardstar walked to the center of the RiverClan camp with Grasskit following her in excitement.

"I call upon StarClan, blah blah blah, you are now Grasspaw, and I am your mentor, the end," Leopardstar mewed boredly. This was her least favorite ceremony.

Grasspaw jumped in excitement. "What will we do now?"

Leopardstar yawned. "It's time for old cats like me to go to sleep, so I suggest you do the same."

Grasspaw nodded and ran into the apprentice den to get some sleep.

* * *

**Told you it was short.**

**This chapter, not including the bold, has 166 words in it. Talk about short!**

**Now, all of the prophecy cats, or who we think they are, have had two chapters about them. Next up is Hollyleaf, and the order is going to get scrambled up.**

**In chapter 19, I've got writer's block. It's about Lionblaze, just to let you know.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	16. Chapter 15: Hollyleaf

**As I promised, it's Hollyleaf again!**

**Nananananananananananananananana Hollyleaf!**

**Good for you, Hollyleaf. You start the actual plot!

* * *

**Hollyleaf sighed and laid down on her nest. With all of the Clans' troubles, including Firestar going crazy, it was a relief to rest at last. Despite all of the thoughts running through her head, she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hollyleaf blinked her eyes open and found herself inside a starry tunnel. Having no idea whatsoever what she was doing, the dark she-cat walked forward through the tunnel.

"Welcome to the Pathway to Dreams! Walk forward to get to the Path of Dreams!" a voice spoke.

Hollyleaf flinched and turned around, but the entrance to the tunnel was sealed and no one was there.

She turned around again and ran straight through the Pathway to Dreams at full speed.

_"Greetings, Hollyleaf," a yellow she-cat mewed. Hollyleaf stared at her but didn't recognize this cat._

_"You don't know who I am," the cat went on, sounding lonely, disappointed, and sad all at once. "I certainly didn't leave any mark on the Clans, did I? I am Spottedpaw, a former ShadowClan apprentice who was killed by Tigerstar._

_"Are you a StarClan cat?" Hollyleaf asked._

_Spottedpaw shook her head. "I live...elsewhere. It's too complicated to explain. You live in ThunderClan still, correct?"_

_Hollyleaf gave her a weird look. "What do you mean, 'still'? I will never leave ThunderClan!" _What are you here for?

_Spottedpaw smiled. "Never say never. I came to visit you in the Path of Dreams to tell you something you probably would figure out on your own anyway."_

_"What is it?" Hollyleaf asked, half dreading the answer._

_"I have some bad news," Spottedpaw warned._

_"What?" Hollyleaf growled._

_"You're going bavk," Spottedpaw mewed._

_"Wh-what?" Hollyleaf asked confusedly. _

_"Just kidding. You're...far worse off. You're stuck here." Spottedpaw stood up and stared at Hollyleaf._

_"...How long?" Hollyleaf asked, staring back._

_Spottedpaw flicked her tail, and a sealed tunnel appeared behind her. "Forever," she answered.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Abridged or Warriors.**

**Finally, someone gets stuck in the Path of Dreams! But wait- it's a chosen cat! And just how long is forever, anyway?**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Jayfeather

**I'm on a PATH OF DREAMS UPDATING SPREE!**

**Jayfeather, get out of here. The next chapter is about you.**

**What about the order getting mixed up?**

**That's NEXT chapter. Get! For all purposes and pants, Olivepaw is now a dead tom.  
**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Jayfeather was worried. His sister was still sleeping, and it was almost sunhigh. He argued to himself that she was just tired from the Gathering, but he knew that the other Gathering cats had woken up long ago. When Lionblaze and Cinderheart got back from patrol, he stood up and padded over to them.

"Come with me," he whispered, and led them into the warriors den.

After they entered the den, Jayfeather flicked his tail at Hollyleaf.

"Maybe she was tired after her hunting patrol," Lionblaze suggested.

"She didn't go on hunting patrol," Jayfeather hissed. "She _never woke up_."

"'For seven have been chosen...''' Cinderheart recited. "It looks like the prophecy is starting."

"And it has started with the chosen..." Jayfeather murmured.

* * *

_Jayfeather stared at the unfamiliar forest around him. He padded through the trees until he found a cat._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Olivepaw. It's nice to meet you at last."_

_"What Clan do you come from?" Jayfeather asked._

_Olivepaw shook his head. "That's not important. I might tell you later." Then he walked up to the gray medicine cat. "Seven have become six. Nothing is the same anymore. Do all in your power to stop it..."_

_"How?" Jayfeather wondered._

_"Destroy the night rock..." Olivepaw whispered._

Jayfeather awoke to darkness. He got up and padded over to his mentor.

"Do you know of a 'night rock', or anything similar?" he asked.

"Perhaps...you might be thinking of the Moonstone," Leafpool answered.

* * *

**Ooh! CLIFFHANGER! Coming up is a mixed up order and strange dreams!**

**Lionblaze! Lionblaze!**

**Jayfeather, it's NOT Lionblaze! Get ready for Chapter 18! And yes you're in it!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	18. Chapter 17: Hollyleaf

**Firestar, where's RiverClan?**

**Firestar: LLAMAS! THEY'RE ATTACKING!**

**Hmmmm......you don't know......anyone know? I don't. Start the pattern break!  


* * *

**Hollyleaf stared at Spottedpaw in surprise. "Why?"

Spottedpaw shook her head. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, giving the dark she-cat one last sad look before disappearing.

Hollyleaf took a step forward and found herself standing on a ledge.

"Bramblestar is dead!" she announced. "Since I was deputy*, I will go to the Moonpool and receive my nine lives."

Her dream had come true! She was a Clan leader!

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!" the Clan chanted. Suddenly, a cat jumped up on the Highledge.

"Hollyleaf, the Path of Dreams is corrupted and broken. You need to fix it," Spottedpaw mewed.

Hollyleaf ignored Spottedpaw**. She couldn't mess with some stupid dreams. She had nine lives to get. She padded out of the camp and started for the Moonpool.

On the way there, Sunpaw was sitting, as if waiting for her.

Things were just starting to get weird***.

"Sunpaw!" Hollyleaf gasped. "What''re you doing here?"

"Jussst wanted to...." Sunpaw hissed as she turned into a poisonous snake****. "congratulate you!"

Hollyleaf shrieked as she ran away from the Sunpaw-snake. However, Sunpaw-snake was faster and bit her on the shoulder. Hollyleaf yowled in pain as she threw the snake off of her shoulder and ran to the Moonpool. Without any odd things at all after that*****, Hollyleaf made it to the Moonpool.

Spottedpaw was waiting for her. "Hollyleaf, _listen to me_. You're father _isn't_ dead. This is _not_ your reality, and you _will_ help me.

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes threateningly. "I don't _have_ to!"

Spottedpaw flattened her ears, resisting the urge to kill Hollyleaf on the spot. "Fine! Let the other chosen do it without you! The _Six will_ save the Path of Dreams!"

"S-six? I thought there were seven!" Hollyleaf gasped in astonishment as she took this in.

"One was a mistake!" Spottedpaw growled as she turned around to leave.

"Wait! I'll help you!" Hollyleaf yowled.

"Good," Spottedpaw muttered as the environment melted away to reveal that the two cats were in a tunnel.

"You know, if you had drank from the Moonpool, it would have killed you," Spottedpaw added.

"Now to wait for the others,"" Hollyleaf murmured.

"Did you hear me?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Did you say something?" Hollyleaf blinked.

Spottedpaw sighed and disappeared.

"Now to wait for the others," Hollyleaf pointedly repeated.

* * *

**I added a few things in this chapter, but also threw up some asterisks.**

*** Hollyleaf as Brambleclaw's deputy? That's a twist.**

**** Seriously, did you already forget everything you just learned?  
**

***** Just starting? How about it started when Spottedpaw told you you were trapped in the Path of Dreams?**

****** Okay, that's just weird. That's about the fourth clue that you're dreaming. Maybe even the fifth.**

******* Not even the feeling you're about to die? Poisonous snake venom got into your veins. Yet another clue that you're dreaming.

* * *

**

**Alrighty, in this chapter I added the whole Sunpaw scene and pretty much the last six lines. I originally had Hollyleaf mutter about waiting for the other five as Spottedpaw disappeared, but this chapter doesn't have a lot.**

**Hollyleaf, that dream almost dropped you into the loony bin. Be glad that Spottedpaw saved you.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	19. Chapter 18: Flamekit

**I admit, these chapters are short.**

**Want to see a really long chapter? Then check your TV for any reruns of the Super Edition episode of Daring of Amusement, which has over 5,00 words! (Basically, read chapter 11. If that was on TV, there wouldn't be any reruns since it's over 5 hours long.)**

**In the future, starting with Chapter 19, I will try to make them shorter.**

**THE SUN IS IN MY EYES! IT'S RISING!**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Flamekit was asleep. A paw prodded his side, and he opened his eyes to see Jaypaw, Cinderheart, Breezepaw, and Grasskit. He greeted them.

"Hello, Flamekit. Grasskit is now Grasspaw. Please come with us," Jaypaw mewed as if this wasn't a completely random line of dialog.

Flamekit got up and followed Jaypaw excitedly. On the way to where they were going, Jaypaw told them about the new prophecy. (See Chapter 16: Jayfeather)

"Does that mean Hollyleaf isn't one of us anymore?" Breezepaw asked.

"No, she's still one of the six."

"Then who isn't?" Grasspaw asked.

"Blackstar, Leopardstar..." Flamekit began jokingly.

Jaypaw slapped his tail over Flamekit's mouth. "It's Lionblaze."

The five cats reached the ThunderClan camp many moments later. Jaypaw led the way in, taking them into the warriors den. He stopped next to Hollyleaf.

"Lay down next to Hollyleaf and close your eyes," Jaypaw mewed.

"Next to her? You're out of your mind if you think I'm doing that, mouse-brain!" Breezepaw spat.

"Just do it, for StarClan's sake!"

Breezepelt flicked his tail angrily but joined the others in sleeping with Hollyleaf.

Flamekit's eyes shot open. He was in a tunnel with Jaypaw, Cinderheart, Breezepaw, Grasspaw, and Hollyleaf.

* * *

**Preview! I have writer's block on this part.**

**'Lionblaze padded into the ThunderClan camp from hunting all night. He placed his catch on the freshkill pile and fell asleep in his nest.**

**The tom was in a mysterious tunnel. He tried to move forward in hopes of escape, but his tail tugged him back. Lionblaze turned his head towards his tail and saw it caught in a fox trap, mangled and bleeding.'**

**Next I want to go back to the prophecy cats, but I don't know who or what to do. If you have any suggestions, please review.**

**P.S. The name is missing!!!  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Lionblaze and Leopardstar

**Guess what? I'm finally reviving it. A special thanks goes out to....was it Moonstripe-Sunstripe? I think it was. I'm taking the Leopardstar suggestion, as it sounds like fun.  
Wait, who are the prophecy cats again? Jaypaw(feather), Cinderheart, Breezepaw(pelt), Flamepaw(tail), Grasspaw(he skipped his apprenticeship, Erin Hunter! If your wondering, his warrior name is Grasspelt. Oh, yes, did Pricklekit die or something?) Well, I'm updating everyone's names up to The Fourth Apprentice (I don't have Fading Echoes yet, sadly.) But as it's right where I left off, no one aged.

* * *

**

Lionblaze padded into the ThunderClan camp from hunting all night. He placed his catch on the freshkill pile and fell asleep in his nest.

The tom was in a mysterious tunnel. He tried to move forward in hopes of escape, but his tail tugged him back. Lionblaze turned his head towards his tail and saw it caught in a fox trap, mangled and bleeding.

* * *

Leopardstar opened her eyes to find herself in a tunnel. _Great. Next thing I know, a bunch of random Clan cats will come up, asking about some sort of prophecy!_

Then she saw Lionblaze. "Well, I was half right."

"Fox dung!" Lionblaze cursed. "Stupid fox trap!"

And suddenly Lionblaze disappeared, along with the fox trap.

"That's odd...." Leopardstar shrugged and turned around, to see six random Clan cats.

Yup, they found Hollyleaf. Don't ask.

"Have you heard of this strange prophecy?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Oh, great StarClan!" Leopardstar growled. "This is stupid. Why does this always happen?"

"....What?" Jayfeather gave her a weird look. "Your thoughts coming true is no reason to be angry at StarClan."

"What?" Breezpelt gave Jayfeather a look that clearly said that Jayfeather was the biggest mouse-brain ever.

"Never mind," Leopardstar told them. "No, I haven't."

"Well, basically we're stuck in this dream, and some cat told me in a dream awhile ago that we need to destroy the night rock," Jayfeather explained. He didn't bother adding that his name, along with his littermates' names, randomly got updated without explanation awhile ago. Nor that they all were updated just now.

"Night rock?" Leopardstar shrugged. "Well, it's probably somewhere."

"I think it's the Moonstone," Jayfeather added.

"Leopardstar, why did my apprenticeship get skipped in the real series?" Grasspelt asked.

"Quiet, Grasspelt. As for you, Jayfeather, you can't destroy the Moonstone from here. Sorry," Leopardstar growled.

"Maybe it's something else," Cinderheart suggested, since she hadn't said anything yet.

"If you find the Moonstone, destroy it!" Leopardstar growled. "If it's causing this, we need it even less."

Hollyleaf ignored the fact that this was a pitifully short chapter. "Alright, let's go."

And with that, the six prophecy cats left Leopardstar, who seemed confused before she randomly disappeared.

* * *

**The randomly disappearing is when a cat wakes up. Unfortunately, our prophecy cats probably won't be waking up for awhile.  
I have no idea whether this is going to be the Moonstone or not. Since this hasn't been updated since October, I no longer remember.  
I think I have some nice ideas, though. Let's get Pricklekit involved in this, since he's dead anyway...Maybe Marshkit, too. Of course, maybe they were just forgotten without their littermates. (Marshkit still in that case, Applefur was listed in TFA)  
And here I go babbling. Allow me to stop with 'This story is not discontinuing!!!'**


	21. Chapter 20: Hollyleaf

**I'm going brain dead, so why not? Let's add another chapter.  
I've figured out this nice little ripple effect (not really) for the prophecy. Sorry, Grasspelt.....

* * *

**Hollyleaf stepped forward and suddenly she was in Midnight's cave.

"Where are we?" Breezepelt demanded.

Jayfeather ignored him. "Midnight."

"Save Clans again, are you not?" Midnight looked at Jayfeather and Hollyleaf.

"Yeah...." Grasspelt was extremely confused. "What?"

"This not your conversation, small warrior," Midnight rumbled.

"Yes, we're saving the Clans again," Hollyleaf replied.

"Need new job, I think," Midnight commented.

"Wait...who are you?" Hollyleaf and Cinderheart asked at the same time.

"Midnight, everyone. Everyone, Midnight." Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Midnight, have you seen the Moonstone anywhere?"

"You six dreaming, correct?" Midnight asked.

Jayfeather nodded in confirmation.

"Then take twelve paces left, eight paces east, five right, and one north," Midnight rumbled...again.

"North?" Flametail shivered. It's cold. Don't question it. "How do we find north?"

"For you to find, small warrior," Midnight growled. "Be warned, no easy twenty-six step journey. Hard obstacles with each paw forward."

Suddenly, Spottedpaw appeared. "I thought it was something different."

"StarClan lie to you." Midnight told her. "You almost dead anyway."

"Why does everyone say that?" Spottedpaw wondered innocently as she disappeared.

"Awkward..." Breezepelt sang.

Everyone was creeped out.

"I thought this was a serious story," Jayfeather scorned the creeped out cats.

And then it got serious.

"Well, I think we should go ahead with it," Hollyleaf announced.

The others voiced their agreement.

"StarClan light your path," Midnight grunted.

And the six prophecy cats took their first step left.

* * *

**This ought to be an interesting twenty-six step journey. And in twenty-six steps, they shall find their enemy, the dreaded night rock.  
"Ha, I'm a rock! OF THE NIGHT!"  
What a stupid rock. Anyway, I'm not sure if Midnight's telling the truth about the Moonstone being there. Stay tuned and find out, if you dare.**


	22. Step 1: Pricklekit

**So, here I go taking people's suggestions again. You're too kind. No, seriously. I'm completely surprised people still read this.  
So.....did I really put east? Ohhh.....come on. Pretend it's backward.  
So now it's: Take twelve paces left, eight paces backward, five right, and one north. Since I forgot about east being there, and it seemed odd that only NORTH was questioned.  
Ahem. Anyway, Spottedpaw is now MIA, as you probably don't know. Midnight is too smart.

* * *

**_The six prophecy cats took their first step left...._

And landed themselves at Highstones.

Breezepelt blinked. "Is this the end?"

Just then, a cat stood up from beside the Moonstone (yes, they're inside Highstones. We'll pretend you knew that.) and padded over to the prophecy cats. "Greetings."

"P-P-Pricklekit!" Grasspelt stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

_What are YOU doing HERE, Grasspelt?_ "It's nice to see you, Grasspelt," Pricklekit replied cautiously. "I'm here to guide you through your first step."

Jayfeather suddenly noticed how close they actually were to what appeared to be the Moonstone. "What are we supposed to do, sleep next to that thing?"

"I am only here to guide you," Pricklekit growled. "Not make your decisions. You must do what is right, or all else will fail."

"Okaaaay...." Flametail blinked. "What?"

"Decide for yourself!" Pricklekit snapped.

"You're awfully prickly..." Jayfeather commented, remembering Crowfeather's own prickly self back from when he first became an apprentice.

"My name's Pricklekit. What kind of personality do you give a cat like that when he needs a personality in order for everything to actually seem like a story?" Pricklekit demanded. A weight then dropped onto his head as punishment for breaking the fourth wall. "Fine, I'll be good now." Another weight dropped, but he stayed silent.

Ignoring the random weights, Hollyleaf glanced at the others. "Anyone have any feelings about this?" Silence greeted her. "Well, I think we should sleep by the rock without taking a step."

"Can't we just take the steps?" Breezepelt demanded. "There shouldn't have to be a sidequest with every step you take."

"That could very well be the right decision," Pricklekit added.

"That would also be easy. TOO easy," Cinderheart mewed. "I agree with Hollyleaf."

The others finally agreed, so they laid down where they stood and fell asleep.

* * *

They woke up and the Moonstone had become a pile of dust.

"That's a large pile of dust," Flametail commented.

"Have you seen the Moonstone in the manga? It's stinkin' HUGE!" Grasspelt exclaimed. A weight fell on his head, but not as heavy since he had a point.

"Congratulations," Pricklekit announced. "You have broken the barrier you need to break in order to be successful, now go away so that other cats can become useful."

The second step to the left was taken.

* * *

**You're very welcome.  
Anyway, I used a couple of different suggestions here. But yeah, this is going to be a really long and spread out story, as each little step becomes a full chapter. And there's already 21, so.....that makes 47 total? I'm probably going to loose some stragglers.  
Don't worry, not everything will be as boring as this. Not everyone might make it to the end, as no one makes the good choice every time...**


	23. Chapter 21: Beetlewhisker's Cave Problem

**So I just reread this story, and only one thought passed through my mind.  
"This story is horrible".  
****However, people like it, so continue I shall. Yoda I am not. Yoda I never shall be.. Questions you should stop asking.  
I have no idea what I was planning, so I'm taking someone's suggestion (-Icestar51-) and doing a point of view from the missing RiverClan cats. Or, at least, A RiverClan cat...**

* * *

Beetlewhisker opened his eyes to see that he was in some strange tunnel. A very strange tunnel, indeed. So strange that...it was a regular tunnel.

Beetlewhisker found this to be suspicious. After all, he'd just fallen asleep in Leopardstar's den for...he didn't even remember why he and his littermates fell asleep in the den. They just did. And now he was here.

Beetlewhisker hated tunnels. He'd had nightmares about them closing in on him, squeezing him to near death, due to the rating of this story. He'd always wake up before anything bad happened, but this still gave him a big fear of caves, the way many people are extremely afraid of heights.

Beetlewhisker wondered when he'd get out of the cave. He also wondered where Petalfur and Grasspelt went. He almost wondered where Pricklekit went, but then he remembered the genderless kit was dead.

Now Beetlewhisker was depressed.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Icewing, or Grasspelt, or Petalfur, or at least SOMEONE familiar. All there was was this stupid cave.

Beetlewhisker then wondered if he'd see the prophecy cats while in this cave, but a cookie fell next to him because he broke the fourth wall.

"TWOLEG FOOD!" Beetlewhisker screamed as he ran away. The Fourth Wall Police snickered as they watched him run. As Beetlewhisker ran, the walls began closing in on him. He ran faster, trying to find some exit to the cave. The walls closed in. More, and more, and more, and more, until finally Beetlewhisker could barely move through the cave. He saw some light up ahead, and Beetlewhisker ran as fast as he could while being squeezed by the walls towards the light. It got bigger and bigger and Beetlewhisker found himself moving slower, and slower, and slower...

Then Beetlewhisker made it to the light. He went into the light...and found himself emerging into darkness.

_What kind of messed up cave is this_? Beetlewhisker asked himself. _The walls close in on me as I see this light, and now that I've entered the light everything's dark. I hate caves. Caves are the stupidest things ever. They need to die._

_"_Oh, hello. Are you one of the cats being trained here?" a cat asked.

Beetlewhisker looked to his right to see that Sunstrike was staring at him with a curious look on his face. _What's Sunstrike doing here?_ "I have no idea what I'm doing here."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sunstrike," Sunstrike introduced herself even though Beetlewhisker knew who she was.

"I'm Beetlewhisker," Beetlewhisker replied.

"Nice to meet you, Beetlewhisker. Welcome to the Place of No Stars."

_Place of No Stars? _Beetlewhisker thought. _That doesn't sound good..._

"I should probably introduce you to one of the cats who lives here. Maybe they'll train you," Sunstrike mewed.

"Okay..." _Well, I have nothing better to do. Might as well see what's going on._

Sunstrike lead Beetlewhisker in a random direction. Beetlewhisker looked behind him as he followed, but the cave he just came out of was gone. _Weird..._ He continued following Sunstrike until they found a dark brown tabby tom.

Sunstrike bowed her head. "Tigerstar, I found a cat named Beetlewhisker."

"Beetlewhisker?" Tigerstar smirked. Because cats can do that, since the author says so. "Well, it looks like one of them finally wandered into the Dark Forest. I wondered when one of you'd come."

"One of who?" Beetlewhisker asked.

"Why, the cats trapped in the Path of Dreams, of course."

* * *

**Random and unplanned chapter is random and unplanned.  
OH MY GOODNESS. THIS. IS. SO. SHORT. It's not even 1,000 words long. (I just finished writing an 11,981 word long chapter yesterday-ish, so that doesn't help either.) THIS IS MY MAIN PROBLEM WITH THIS STORY. The chapters are wicked short. So many errors in spelling. It's just...I...just...UGH!  
Please wait while I recover from rage. Cookie for a review? **


End file.
